


Game Start

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Cyare'se Goyust [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Fake YouTube Channel, Gen, Otome - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sort Of, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: A series of stories starring Din as the protagonist in a fictional Romance Game.
Series: Cyare'se Goyust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132598
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome to the Channel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a running gag in the series. But it will *not* be in the main chapter sections of the actual stories.

"Hello everyone, this is MandoMadness here coming to you with another video! If you’re new to the holo-channel please like and subscribe for more fun tips and tricks on gaming!

This vid-series is a 100% Walkthrough of the popular romance game Cyare'se Goyust, or ‘Loved Ones Road.’ Now, the game itself has suffered from some controversy, due to the portrayal of the different factions of Mandalorians, and sale of it has been banned in some areas. But! Thankfully I managed to get my hands on a copy!

Thank you again, ThisIsAck-ward, for sending me the collector's edition! I'll add a review of the box and extra goodies at the end of the walkthrough! I hope you all look forward to it!

Alright, enough babbling. Let’s get started!

Oya verdays!”


	2. Load Save Game?

Start New Game

**> Load Saved Game<**

Delete Save Files

Options

Quit

* * *

**[>Save File# 1: Luke Skywalker- Affection 5%<](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458659/chapters/72360840) **

Save File# 2: Boba Fett- Affection 30%

Save File# 3: Carasynthia Dune- Affection 50%

Save File# 4: Paz Viszla- Affection 15%

Save File# 5: Omera Degazi- Affection 40%

Save File# 6: Cobb Vanth- Affection 60%

Save File# 7: Migs Mayfeld- Affection 25%

Save File# 8: Fennec Shand- Affection 10%

* * *

**> Load this Game File?<**

Back

Return to Menu

* * *

**_Loading Saved File..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Link each story here as it's made and posted.


	3. Opening Event

Standing there, surrounded by people he had met and gotten to know on his long journey searching for a Jedi to train his son, Din Djarin realized he had no idea what to do. His ship was gone and with it his meager belongings, obliterated by Gideon’s forces. The covert was gone, scattered and in hiding. Before him was his son, the child he loved as his own and would give his life for, but whom he couldn’t teach how to properly use his natural gifts.

He felt stuck, frozen in that moment in time, as if the very galaxy was holding it’s breath.

Seven words.

There were just seven words between him and his future as the Jedi smiled at him reassuringly and his son cooed, trying to soothe him.

“What are you going to do now?”

Looking around he realized he had more options than he’d first thought. There were sympathetic looks on everyone’s faces as they waited for him to answer.

Din-

 **> [ Turns to Luke and hesitantly says: ”I’d… I’d like to stay with him, if I can.” ]<**  
[ Nods at Boba: “Do you have room for one more, vod?” ]  
[ Catches Cara’s eye: “I think I’ll return to Nevarro. ]  
[ Answers his comm, it’s been ringing in his ear for the past three minutes. ]  
[ Decides to hitch a ride to a backwater planet he knows he’ll be welcomed. ]  
[ Looks over at Cobb, who smiles at him: “I think I might head back to Tatooine for a while.” ]  
[ Stares at Mayfeld for a moment: “I think we both need to disappear for a while. That will be easier with two people, if you’re up for it.” ]  
[ Glances at Fennec: “I think I owe you for what happened on Tatooine. I’d like to make it up to you, if I can.” ]


End file.
